Flores e Espinhos
by yue-chan
Summary: Porque as rosas podem ser carinhosas, assim como as frésias podem ser cruéis.


N/A:

Shounen ai / yaoi

Casais: Aya x Omi, menção de Ken x Yoji

Legendas:

- fala –

_Pensamento_

Flores e Espinhos

A chuva caía, abafando todos os sons com frias e pesadas gotas. O céu tempestuoso era um auto-retrato da desolação, exibindo a tristeza da mãe natureza, e escurecendo ainda mais os olhos azuis.

_Por quem você chora?_ – indagou, forçando um pouco a vista, como se esperasse uma resposta do firmamento, por trás da densa camada de gotas. Porém, este continuou lá, frio e distante, indiferente a sua dor.

_Tão parecidos..._ - suspirou, deixando a janela e voltando para a bancada, retomando os arranjos que havia abandonado. Não poderia demorar muito, apesar de a Koneko estar vazia, Ken logo voltaria para pegar aquele buquê e mais um...um de rosas vermelhas, feito pela mais bela e mortal delas...

Como se sentindo os pensamentos do jovem, as duas ametistas deixaram as flores, passando a encarar o pequeno loiro a sua frente. Os olhares acabaram se encontrando, mesclando-se por um segundo ou dois, deixando fluir, mesmo contra a vontade, todas as emoções que queriam demonstrar.

Como se entende uma pessoa?

Se deixando entender primeiro? Indo mais a fundo? Se entregando?

Como ter certeza se ainda é capaz de amar?

As safiras recuaram primeiro, fracas demais para encarar a própria dor refletida nos olhos do ruivo. Estava magoado, mas, acima de tudo, cansado de todo aquele jogo. Seria essa a sina deles? Ficarem distantes um do outro, mesmo quando só o que os separam são meros passos?

_Porque se preocupou, se ia me esquecer depois?_ – revoltava-se o mais novo. A ferida daquele dia continuava a sangrar, nem mesmo o tempo parecia capaz de curá-la. Cruel era o destino que tornara esse estigma um elo entre eles.

_Eu sonhei tantas vezes com você me dizendo 'eu te amo' mas sempre acordava antes de te responder. No fundo, acho que não acreditei que esse seu calor tão tímido pudesse passar pelo gelo que cobria o meu coração._ – pensou Aya, contendo um suspiro. Voltou então a correr as mãos pelo arranjo de forma hábil e delicada. Quem o visse assim, tão devotado, jamais o tomaria por assassino.

E, talvez, fosse justamente isso que mais machucasse o pequeno Bombay.

_Naquele dia você me tratou como uma flor, cuidou de minhas feridas com tanto zelo, mais até do que se fosses suas próprias. Disse que eu sempre seria Omi Tsukiono pra você.._. – recordou o loiro, o peito dividido entre alegria e tristeza. O ruivo se importara tanto naquela vez, porque agora era tão indiferente?

_O que mudou?_

O mais velho terminou o laço e se afastou um pouco, contemplando seu trabalho com olhos críticos. Lembrava-se que Aya-chan adorava esses frágeis arranjos, mesmo que para ele não passassem de um punhado de flores mortas num belo papel de embrulho.

Agora, mais que nunca, isso lhe parecia a mais pura verdade...

O líder da Weiss negou com a cabeça, tentando mudar o caminho de seus pensamentos. Do que adiantava remoer sobre o que gostava ou não? Nada. Então, melhor esquecer.

Separou o buquê e começou a arrumar a bancada, jogando no lixo folhas e restos de caule. Porém, assim que se abaixou para pegar uma fita do chão, acabou encontrando uma pequena rosa.

Yoji... – resmungou, já associando a péssima mania do playboy de desperdiçar flores por mero desleixo. Acabou recolhendo a 'prova do crime', só então se dando conta da sua cor: amarela.

_Como algo que te lembra tanto pode ser tão triste?_ – indagou-se, enquanto aspirava o doce perfume, tocando de leve as suaves pétalas. No entanto, o que as ametistas viam não era mais uma flor, mas um anjo, puro e carinhoso, de olhos azuis como o céu de primavera e cabelos ainda mais dourados que a bela rosa que segurava...

Omi levou a mão à testa, retirando algumas mechas dos olhos. Finalmente terminara, agora era só esperar pelo jogador, entregar-lhe o arranjo e subir, evitando Aya até o jantar.

_Mas, onde ele está?_ – perguntou em pensamento, enquanto vasculhava a floricultura. O buquê de rosas estava pronto, mas não ouvira o mais velho sair. Por mais desligado que estivesse jamais deixaria de perceber algo assim, principalmente estando somente os dois ali.

Curioso, foi se aproximando da bancada em frente a sua, a mente ágil já procurando pela resposta mais racional. Entretanto, nem toda a racionalidade do mundo poderia evitar o espanto que foi ver o poderoso líder da Weiss embaixo da mesa, de olhos fechados e beijando uma flor.

_A__mor por alguém que está a morrer__¹.__..é isso que sou pra você?_ – fechou os punhos, olhando o amarelo com ódio, sentindo o significado daquela flor transpassar seu pobre coração.

Ao espadachim, só coube levantar, tentando achar alguma saída, enquanto se recriminava por ter se deixado flagrar.

_Eu não queria aumentar a sua dor_. – mas sabia que o havia feito, tanto que o pequeno a sua frente se mostrava totalmente perdido e magoado. Por um momento rezou para que Omi não houvesse percebido, mesmo sabendo que era uma esperança vã e tola. Ninguém melhor que o proprio Aya para saber o quão esperto e sensível era o garoto.

_O quê você faria, se eu dissesse que te amo mais que tudo__, mas que não posso ser feliz ao seu lado?_ – doía muito, no entanto era a mais pura verdade. Aya-chan podia mantê-lo nesse mundo porém era Omi, o gentil e carinhoso Omi, que era sua luz, iluminando seus dias cinzentos, fazendo-o acreditar no amanhã.

Era ele que o fazia sorrir, mesmo que só em seus sonhos.

Algo tão inocente não poderia ser maculado, ainda mais por ele, Abyssinian, o único que não lutava por quem amava, pela justiça ou pela verdade...

Mas por vingança.

E Aya sentia, mesmo se Takatori Renji fosse só uma pessoa comum, um pobre diabo que cometeu um trágico deslize, ainda assim iria atrás dele. Traria dor a cada célula daquele maldito, torturando lenta e controladamente, até que ele não conseguisse nem mesmo implorar pela morte. Mataria sua família na sua frente, próximo o bastante para que o sangue espirrasse em seu rosto até a última gota. Só depois disso daria o golpe final.

Só assim...

Só depois de se tornar um demônio...

Era por isso que tinha que se afastar, para não envolver ainda mais o seu anjo. Sua máscara havia caído uma vez mas não deixaria acontecer novamente.

_Só dar as costas e ir embora..._ – dizia a si mesmo, tentando obedecer. Sem perceber, fechou os olhos, negando as lágrimas que o arqueiro continha com tanto custo.

Mas isso não mudava nada.

Elas ainda estavam lá, implorando por uma reação.

Agonizando...

_Não há quem não daria tudo para ter o seu amor. Então__, porque?_ – forçou-se a encarar o loiro mais uma vez, seu coração ávido por respostas que talvez nunca teria.

_Porque você escolheu logo a mim?_

Prendeu a respiração, sentindo o toque suave e gentil. Os dedos longos passeavam por seu rosto, secando as lágrimas, acariciando cada traço sem pressa, como se quisesse memorizá-lo. Vez ou outra percebia os calos da katana num roçar áspero mas que, para ele, só fazia crescer a sensação de segurança.

_É um sonho?_ – não pode deixar de pensar enquanto observava as ametistas, sem palavras para expressar a felicidade que era vê-las repletas de carinho. Seria esse o momento pelo qual tanto esperara?

O ruivo semi cerrou os olhos, inclinando-se. Omi acompanhou, ficando na ponta dos pés, as mãos trêmulas se fechando nos bíceps fortes. Os corpos se encontraram, os hálitos se acariciaram, o calor de ambos se fundiu, crescendo, queimando...

_Três palavras...três palavras que mudarão nossas vidas..._

-Temos uma missão!

Yoji entrou na floricultura de sopetão, fazendo os dois se separarem num pulo.

O doce sonho se desfez, estraçalhado em mil pedaços, jazendo no chão à espera de ser pisado. Os olhares se encontraram, gritos silenciosos de dor e medo.

Porquê?

Parecia tão certo...

Então porquê era tão assustador?

_E se essa foi nossa última chance?_ – indagou ferido o pequeno Bombay, subindo as escadas sem olhar pra trás. Porém, a cada degrau vencido, sua alma gritava em prece, pedindo que uma mão forte o segurasse, impedindo seu avanço e o levando de volta aos braços de seu amado.

Mas os degraus acabaram, ninguém o segurou.

Nada...

Era isso o que tinham?

Assim as horas passaram, com ambos próximos e separados ao mesmo tempo, enquanto executavam os já tão conhecidos preparativos. Não havia tempo para o coração, não agora.

Mas, então, quando haveria?

-Essas são as informações que consegui. – todos estavam na sala de reuniões, dando a máxima atenção ao pequeno loiro que espalhava papéis sobre a mesa, sendo a maioria plantas e mapas.

-O alvo é Katsuchiro Oiagy, 28 anos. Trabalha como empresário na Tokyo Tech mas também participa de lavagem de dinheiro, sendo o responsável pelos crimes da região.

-Algo que possa nos ameaçar? – interrompeu o líder, os olhos fixos na planta da casa.

Fazia isso para atacar melhor sua presa, ou para fugir das tristes safiras? Omi daria tudo pra saber, mas o momento não era oportuno. Achou melhor se ater a missão.

-Tenho registro da compra de balas e armas de fogo de médio e grande calibre. Se ele conseguiu mais alguma coisa, não deixou nenhum rastro.

-Mesmo assim, não é nada com que não possamos lidar. – comentou Yoji, acendendo um cigarro.

-'Possamos'? Pensei que tinha um encontro hoje. – os olhos esverdeados do jogador se voltaram para o playboy, fuzilando-o.

-Mudei de idéia. – disse o mais velho, tentando parecer casual, mas evitando os olhos do moreno.

-Então...vamos os quatro? – o arqueiro indagou inseguro, temendo piorar ainda mais a situação. Aquele era terreno proibido.

O silêncio envolveu o grupo por completo, deixando todos perdidos em pensamentos. Porém, por mais que nenhum som fosse ouvido, qualquer um perceberia os corações acelerados, em especial o de um certo ruivo.

_Maldito Balinese!_ – praguejou, incomodado com todo aquele show. Ken continuava fuzilando Yoji, este se desesperava cada vez mais, olhando para todos os lados tentando fugir; e Omi...Omi estava de cabeça baixa, a franja escondendo os olhos, provavelmente se culpava por tudo isso.

_Não posso deixar isso assim._

-Onde ele está?

-Hã? – Bombay estremeceu ao ouvir a imponente voz rouca.

_Aya quebrando o gelo? O mundo só pode estar acabando._ – ponderou, na dúvida se ajudava Siberian a matar o playboy ou se agarrava Aya e terminava o que haviam começado. Acabou apenas forçando um sorriso.

-Não pude ser muito preciso, mas garanto que ou ele está no escritório ou numa casa de campo nas montanhas.

-Não será problema, vamos nos dividir. – foi terminar de falar que se deu conta do que realmente fizera.

As safiras piscaram, confusas.

O todo poderoso Abyssinian tinha a boca aberta, porém, nenhum som saía dela. Sua mente procurava desesperadamente uma saída, tanto que sequer notava os outros a sua volta, especialmente a rápida troca de olhares entre o jogador e o loiro mais velho.

-Bom, já que é assim, eu e Ken cuidaremos do escritório. – comentou Balinese, pegando algumas folhas da mesa – Algo mais que precisamos saber?

-N-não... – agora era o chibi que perdera a fala, atordoado com a situação que se metera e que parecia piorar a cada instante.

-Então, ja ne. – despediu-se com a cara mais limpa do mundo, antes de praticamente arrastar o moreno para fora.

O espadachim respirou fundo, contendo o impulso de esganar aquele loiro maldito com as próprias mãos. Tinha uma missão a cumprir, a vingança teria que esperar.

Por enquanto.

Omi soltou um pequeno suspiro, preso desde que aquilo tudo começara.

_Melhor __me preocupar com a missão._ – disse a si mesmo, pegando a planta da casa, passando para o ruivo todas as informações importantes que, apesar de estarem nos papéis, já havia memorizado.

Sem escolha, a dupla se pôs a trabalhar.

_XxX_

A porta se abriu num tímido estalo, permitindo a entrada de um pequeno ser envolto em negro. Este, assim que teve certeza de que estava sozinho, praticamente voou para a cadeira do computador, conectando-o ao seu laptop.

-Estou dentro. – sussurrou pelo comunicador, os dedos correndo sobre o teclado a uma velocidade espantosa, rapidamente chegando a onde queria.

-Tempo estimado? – indagou a voz fria.

-Trinta segundos.

-Entendido.

A conversa morreu, devolvendo o hacker a sala fria e vazia.

_I__diota!_ – repreendeu-se, passando a mão pelas mechas loiras, tentando se acalmar. Porquê sempre teimava em esperar algo mais?

Acessou o sistema de segurança, dominando-o por completo, voltando-o contra seus donos. Não havia brechas, não havia falhas.

Ainda assim...

-Tome cuidado. - pediu, mesmo sabendo que Aya não podia ouvi-lo.

_XxX_

A lâmina cortava o ar, num assobio delicado e mortal. O sangue espirrava, vez ou outra maculando o belo sobretudo negro, assim como a face pálida de quem o vestia.

Essa era uma de suas regras.

Quanto mais perigoso, maior o rastro, maior a carnificina. Um aviso que todos do submundo deveriam ouvir...e temer.

Contudo, não era com isso que sua mente se preocupava, muito menos com os inimigos a sua frente. Não, hoje o inabalável Abyssinian estava confuso, entorpecido por algo que sequer conseguia entender.

Pela primeira vez não sabia se estava agindo certo.

_Eu não devia estar aqui._ – o pensamento cruzou sua mente no instante que chegou ao porão, num inegável sinal de mal agouro.

Do lado de dentro podia ouvir as máquinas trabalhando, bem como alguém gritando ordens. Tinha certeza, seu alvo estava lá, aguardando a morte por sua katana.

Queria voltar? Algo dentro de si berrava sim.

Podia voltar? Nunca, seu orgulho não permitia.

Seu coração também não.

_Eu não o arrisquei a toa! _– gritou para si, tentando calar a maldita sensação.

Girou a maçaneta e entrou, se atirando nas sombras sem medo. Porque teria? Já era parte delas.

Mesmo assim, não pode evitar olhar pra trás.

_XxX_

Seu peito doeu, uma pontada breve e funda, como se algo tivesse acabado de quebrar. Instintivamente, começou a procurar por Aya no monitor, vendo-o, ou melhor, vendo o brilho rubro da lâmina que ele empunhava em meio a escuridão do porão.

No entanto, depois disso qualquer tentativa foi em vão. Omi simplesmente não conseguia acompanhar os movimentos erráticos do ruivo, podendo apenas ver os capangas caindo mortos como moscas, de forma tão frenética que em pouco tempo só sobrara Katsuchiro e um menor.

-Nem tente. – sussurrou o arqueiro, com pena do destino do subordinado. Porém, sabia, mesmo que este o tivesse ouvido, não teria mudado suas ações.

Porque ele estava desesperado.

E o desespero é como areia movediça, uma vez que você cai tudo que lhe resta é se debater, gastando suas últimas forças para apressar a morte que, no fundo você sabe, é inevitável.

Bombay sabia disso...

Mas Omi não conseguia parar de tentar...

Por isso, quando aquele homem se atirou contra o espadachim, as safiras se fecharam, negando o momento...o único golpe da katana.

_Como ficam seus olhos quando você mata?_ – sempre tivera essa dúvida, mas o medo da resposta nunca o deixava perguntar. - _E os meus? Será que perdem o brilho que você tanto gosta?_

Eram assassinos. Matavam para sobreviver e por seus ideais. No entanto, não era por isso que todos lutavam? Quem estava certo? Quem ganhava no final?

_Será que nossos lábios também tem gosto de sangue?_

O alarme cortou o silêncio, fazendo o pequeno hacker pular na cadeira. Porém, isso não era nada, se comparado ao que o estridente som significava.

-Abyssinian, saia daí agora! – gritou pelo comunicador, encarando incrédulo o aviso na tela.

Nada.

-Abyssinian! – insistiu.

Nada.

-Não...não... – as palavras saiam engasgadas, estanguladas pela dor em seu peito. Mesmo assim correu os dedos pelo teclado, mais rápido do que nunca, a mente ágil insistindo em achar uma saída.

Mas não havia, não dessa vez.

-Não! – o grito finalmente se libertou, abafando o som da cadeira caindo atrás de si, enquanto corria porta a fora, sem se importar com seu precioso laptop ou as informações que deveria copiar.

Na tela, um cronômetro vermelho marcava três minutos.

_XxX_

Ele corria entre as máquinas, a localização da porta apenas uma mera lembrança na mente apavorada. Atrás de si os passos do demônio ecoavam, devagar, sempre devagar, banqueteando-se com seu desespero, rindo da sua cara toda vez que olhava para trás e não via nada além dos corpos ensanguentados.

Corpos dos que deveriam lhe proteger.

Então ele voltava a correr, num esforço hercúleo, porém inútil de se salvar. Ele ia, passo após passo, sem saber que já estava morto.

A última coisa que ouviu foi um delicado assobio...

_XxX_

Aya cortou o ar, limpando o sangue da katana antes de voltar a embainhá-la. Depois olhou do morto para o caminho que seguia.

_Dez metros_. – contou, mesmo não se importando. O fato era que com qualquer outro assassino ele teria tido uma chance. Mas a vida não é justa, certo? É só um jogo de apostas.

Role o dado, veja o que consegue.

Essa era a verdade.

Mas saber disso não torna as coisas mais fáceis...

Suspirou, dando as costas para tudo aquilo. Se seus cálculos estivessem certos, Bombay já estaria indo para o ponto de encontro, teria que se apressar ou iria preocupá-lo.

Porém, mal se mexeu quando ouviu passos, anunciando que alguém corria pelo corredor. Instintivamente, o Weiss se escondeu nas sombras, uma das mãos já no cabo da lâmina.

Quando a pessoa entrou, atacou.

_XxX_

O golpe cortou o ar, parando a milímetros de seu pescoço, próximo o bastante para que sentisse a leve brisa. Mas o loiro não se importou, apenas pegou a mão do ruivo, arrastando-o para fora, dispensando qualquer tipo de explicação.

Tal atitude, no entanto, já era mais que o suficiente. Aya entendeu que havia alguma coisa muito errada então se deixou guiar, acompanhando o ritmo alucinado em silêncio, apenas apertando a mão diminuta, mostrando confiança. Em troca, recebeu um breve sorriso.

Foi nesse momento que aconteceu.

O breve segundo em que os olhos se encontraram.

A claridade cresceu atrás deles, seguida por um estrondo insuportável e uma onda de choque pior ainda. Pegos em cheio, ambos foram arrancados do chão, jogados contra as paredes com tanta violência que logo não sabiam mais se estavam subindo ou caindo.

Por fim, tudo se perdeu em escuridão...

_XxX_

As trevas o envolviam, num doce e silencioso manto. Era mentira, ele sabia, mas estava tão cansado. Será que não poderia fingir, só dessa vez? A realidade era tão fria, tão cruel. Que mal haveria em deixá-la para trás?

Algo quente pingou em seu rosto, escorrendo devagar, chegando até os lábios. O gosto metálico tomou sua boca, espalhando-se por cada canto, como um delicado mas mortal beijo.

Um beijo de morte.

Assustado, abriu os olhos num rompante, sentindo-os arder com a pouca claridade. Mesmo assim, conseguiu ver as inconfundíveis ametistas sobre si.

-Aya-kun? - indagou, a voz saíndo mais fraca do que gostaria. -O quê...?

-Fomos pegos pela explosão, estamos soterrados. – cortou, tentando impedir que o loiro se esforçasse.

-Está ferido. – abalado, tentou se mexer, mas só conseguiu que uma dor aguda lhe rasgasse a carne, quase o levando de volta a inconsiência.

_Omi!_ – a mente gritou, ao ver a dor transbordando do pequeno. No entanto, seria arriscado demais! O espaço que tinham não era muito, um movimento mais brusco e poderiam ser esmagados.

O silêncio pesou por um momento, cortado apenas pela respiração sofrida do arqueiro. Este, quando sentiu a dor esmorecer, passou a avaliar a situação em que estavam.

Haviam ficado presos, cercados por todo o tipo de entulho mas, por sorte ou azar, algumas vigas haviam segurado o peso. De algum lugar acima, passando pelas recortadas frestas vinha uma luz, oscilante, mas suficiente para iluminar a maior parte do lugar. Por fim, ambos jaziam no chão, sendo o mais velho por cima, com um cotovelo de cada lado da cabeça do hacker. Um ferimento se escondia entre os fios vermelhos, fazendo com que o sangue pingasse no rosto do menor.

-Você me protegeu. – afirmou, rasgando um pedaço da própria roupa e tentando estancar o sangramento.

-Não como deveria. – sussurou o espadachim, fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque gentil.

Omi balançou a cabeça em negação, um sorriso triste nos lábios. Não era fraco mas o outro sempre parecia vê-lo como tal. Isso doía. Queria ser alguém com que o líder pudesse contar, não um peso morto.

_Como posso ficar ao seu lado, se você sempre me põe pra trás?_ – se indagava, olhando para sua perna direita, transpassada por um vergalhão na altura da coxa, mas não sem antes resvalar no abdomen do mais velho, rasgando o sobretudo e a pele.

Aya fechou um dos olhos devido ao sangue que escorria. Também podia sentir o precioso líquido escapando do outro ferimento. Isso, somado ao peso precariamente equilibrado às suas costas tornava a situação cada vez mais angustiante.

Ele era um assassino, o temido líder da Weiss, Abyssinian. Já estava acostumado com a morte...

Mas não com aqueles olhos, os brilhantes e tenros olhos de Bombay, que nesse momento mostravam toda a sua preocupação.

_O que eu fiz para merecer um anjo como você?_ – queria contar o segredo, arrancar aquele velho prego de seu coração e simplesmente deixar fluir todas as emoções que a tanto guardava. Sabia que não era digno daquele olhar, nem daquele toque mas, como resistir?

Enquanto se perdia em pensamentos, o jovem hacker se esforçava, fazendo tudo que podia pelo ferimento do outro. Não era muito, verdade, no entanto jamais se permitiria ficar sem faze-lo, ainda mais sabendo que o ruivo se ferira por sua causa. Sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo, quando a ferida parou de sangrar.

-Porque não usou o comunicador? – indagou o líder, voltando a abrir o olho. Tentava ao máximo ser frio mas, no fundo, sabia que sua máscara estava quebrando.

-Não consegui, alguma coisa interferiu no sinal.

-Devia ter me deixado para trás. – _Eu não queria que você se machucasse..._

-Aya-kun! Eu não podia...

-Era o seu dever, Bombay! – _Eu não quero te perder!_

As palavras pareceram ecoar por tempo indeterminado dentro do pequeno espaço. No entanto, quando elas finalmente morreram, deram lugar a um silêncio afiado como uma farpa de gelo.

A face delicada se contorceu em ódio, as mãos crisparam, a respiração se alterou. Contudo, foi só quando o espadachim viu as safiras escurecerem, passando a duas esferas negras, refletindo a pior das tempestades, é que se deu conta de como havia passado dos limites.

Aya estremeceu. Que olhar era esse? Parecia o de um demônio mas superava em muito o seu próprio.

_Bombay, Bombay, Bombay...é tudo que sou pra você?_ – o ódio crescia, consumindo todas as fibras, envenenando sua alma com rapidez. Estava cansado, soterrado sobre sabe-se lá quantos quilos de entulho e terrivelmente preocupado com a condição de ambos e o outro lhe vinha com uma dessas?!

_Dessa vez eu não vou perdoar!_

Aya trincou os dentes, tentando conter a dor que subia de sua garganta. Mas o arqueiro estava pocesso, cego pela frieza contra a qual tanto lutara. Fechou mais a mão, enterrando os dedos no ferimento do ruivo com força crescente.

-Agora escute bem, Abyssinian... – sussurrou em ameaça, pronunciando um nome tão temido como se não fosse nada – Os Weiss são minha família e, quer você goste ou não, isso te inclui também. Eu me recuso a abandonar qualquer um de vocês.

-O-Omi! – o líder finalmente cedeu, deixando um gemido sofrido ecoar. Satisfeito, o loiro parou, porém sem retirar a mão do machucado no abdome do mais velho.

-Nunca mais me peça algo assim. – sibilou, finalmente recuando. Virou o rosto e fechou os olhos, deixando o líder arfante e zonzo para trás, abandonado ambos a própria dor.

Perguntas que não deveriam ser feitas.

Respostas que ninguém queria ouvir.

Emoções...medos...

Até onde o amor agüenta?

_Eu neguei seus sentimentos porque era a coisa certa a fazer mas, será que posso viver com seu ódio?_ – a resposta era clara, dolorosa de tão óbvia, no entanto era só o seu lado. O que o loiro diria, depois de tantas mágoas?

Respirou fundo. Era hora de descobrir.

-Omi? – chamou de leve, tentando por em sua voz todos os sentimentos confusos em seu peito – Omi, olhe pra mim, por favor.

O pequeno abriu os olhos, encarando o líder abertamente, sem sequer tentar esconder a raiva que sentia.

-Porque não foi embora? – perguntou, num dócil sussurro.

-Porque me protegeu? – rebateu o arqueiro, com frieza.

-Não queria...que se machucasse. – podia sentir as faces esquentando, mas manteve o olhar firme, provando que dizia a verdade.

-Então, digo o mesmo.

Continuaram a se fitar, não recuando nem um segundo sequer. Ametistas contra safiras, uma disputa misteriosa, etérea, incapaz de ser medida pelo padrões humanos. Afinal, não havia conflito, nem vencedores ou perdedores.

Só havia motivos, compreensão...entrega...

-Beije-me...Se não pelo meu amor, pelas lágrimas que derramei por ti. – pediu o loiro, a voz abafada por tudo que sentia, o pranto ameaçando tomar as migalhas de controle que ainda tinha. – Beije-me...só uma vez...

Aya baixou a cabeça, esfregando a bochecha na do menor no único gesto de consolo que era capaz. Depois fechou os olhos, rendendo-se ao que sempre desejara.

Os lábios se encontraram com carinho, como duas flores a se acariciar, numa dança elegante e suave. As línguas se tocaram, a princípio tímidas, mas logo passando a explorar o gosto e o toque, bem como o prazer que os possuía cada vez mais. Por fim, suspiraram felizes e satisfeitos, completos, curados de toda dor e morte que sempre os assombrava.

Vivos...sim, vivos pelo mais nobre e sublime dos sentimentos.

-Aya... – suspirou entre o beijo, o corpo cada vez mais enebriado. Queria tanto que durasse para sempre mas suas forças já estavam no fim, até corresponder se tornava cada vez mais difícil. Abriu os olhos, apenas para ver o rosto de seu amado sumindo nas sombras.

Aya se afastou, encarando o sorriso fraco nos lábios de seu anjo. Sabia que ele não aguentaria por muito tempo e parte de si sufocava com isso porém, seu coração dizia para confiar na força daquele pequeno garoto em seus braços.

-Vou estar ao seu lado quando acordar. – prometeu, mesmo sem ter certeza se o outro ainda podia ouví-lo. Depois beijou-lhe a testa, desejando bons sonhos.

Os olhos azuis se fecharam logo em seguida...

_XxX_

Os raios de sol chegaram devagar, como uma mãe carinhosa que acorda o filho após um dia de febre. Resmungou, tentando enrolar mais um pouco, mas logo deu-se por vencido. Porém, só quando realmente acordou, foi que reparou ao seu redor.

Estava em seu quarto, na sua cama e vestindo o seu pijama. E, embora para qualquer um isso fosse normal, para o jovem Bombay não passava de uma punhalada, o golpe de misericórdia em seu agonizante coração.

-Um sonho. – disse arrasado, as lágrimas já ameaçando tomar conta das safiras.

-Tem certeza? – indagou uma voz rouca e imponente atrás de si.

O loiro tremeu em choque, sentindo todos os pêlos de seu corpo arrepiarem num gostoso calafrio. Tanta agitação porém, acabou causando uma pontada de dor, uma súbita fisgada na coxa direita.

O sorriso se abriu, luminoso, divino, mostrando toda a vida presente naquele ser. Virou-se, feliz como jamais imaginara, sentindo o coração falhar ao ver Aya deitado na cama, olhando pra si.

Naquele momento teve certeza. Não era um sonho, só a mais perfeita das realidades.

-Isso importa? – brincou, chegando mais perto, encostando ambas as testas.

-Nem um pouco. – rebateu o ruivo, os olhos brilhando como nunca antes, um sorriso brincando em seu rosto.

Os lábios se procuraram, iniciando um beijo cálido e lento, como se nenhum dois dois realmente acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. Mas não fazia mais diferença, sonho ou realidade, nenhum dos dois se importava mais.

Estavam juntos.

E isso era só o que precisavam saber.

_XxX_

Agradecimentos a **Babi-chan**, q revisou a fic pra mim, e a **Lady Anubis**. Espero q goste, okaa-san! \o/

_R__osa amarela__¹_ - significa amor por alguém que está a morrer ou um amor platônico.

Acho q é só...

Reviews? n.n'


End file.
